path_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200216-history
Icthyotelus
Icthyotelus sinspica Info Status: VU Timespan: R.65 - Present Habitat: Estuary Distribution: Cosmopolitan Niche: Pelagic Filter-Feeder Nutritional Value: 27.3NV Size: 7cm (length) Predecessor: Charitomenchelus etalas Classification: Icthyotelusidae, Tyrannidea, Caudaria Latest Mutations: Tail Fins = 2, Fix Pectoral Fins = 5, Freshwater Tolerance = 3 Info: Unlike all it's living relatives and some of its ancestors, the long tail has no spikes. It probably lost them as there was a lack of predators in their range; they live only in temperate estuaries, where the brackish water is just the right balance to suit their rather limited salt intake abilities. Overall, this is a relatively small area to live, but it is the only animal that lives here. The pectoral fins have become smaller, and more streamlined like a ray-finned fish; they are held against the body and composed of a cartilage limb branching off the vertebrae and three supports covered in skin. Muscles in the limb make it move, so this animal is faster than its ancestors. Description: It has a tapering body, lined with electroreceptors and three gills on each side. It has two pectoral ray-fins and a pair of forward-facing cup eyes on the head. An oily liver helps to maintain buoyancy. An open circulatory system bathes the organs in hemacoel, and the body is controlled by ganglia. Down the back are cartilage vertebrae. In the gut, is a primitive stomach with the ability to digest multicellular matter. Previous Mutations: Extra-Efficient Muscles, Electroreceptors, Open Circulatory System, Tail, Three Gill Slits, Cartilage Vertebrae, Digestive Carnivorous Bacteria Discoverer: ImmortalDragon Icthyotelus olympiusensis Info Status: NT Temporal Range: R.148 - Present (Gammavian Stage of the Atroxian) Habitat: Tropical Rainforest, Savannah, Subtropical Desert, Chaparral, Temperate Forest, Taiga Distribution: Freshwater in Olympia Niche: Pelagic Filter-Feeder Size: 7cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (8 x 7 =) 56NP Predecessor: Icthyotelus sinspica Classification: Charitomenchelusinae (sf), Charitomenchelusidae (f), Eoicthyes (so), Ouriformes © Perception: Blurry vision with no depth perception on either side, can use electroreception and chemoreception up to ten metres away. Latest Mutations: Chemoreceptors, Freshwater Tolerance Info: Across the slowly breaking up continent of Olympia, this Icthyotelus species has become accustomed to freshwater and lives throughout the network of rivers and lakes across the continent. It is also more successful in that in can actively hunt out food with chemoreceptors on the head. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: It has a tapering body with blue pigmentation and a paddle-like caudal fin fused with the long dorsal fin. It also has triangular pectoral ray-fins. The thin skin layer over the body has a line line of electroreceptors along the flank. A mouth and two forward facing cup eyes are on the face, which is also dotted with chemoreceptors. Internal Features: There are three gill slits each side of the head. The muscles on each side are attached between the body wall and cartilage vertebrae. From the vertebrae, a rib cage curves out and encloses the lower part of the body. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. The brain is encased in a cartilage skull, which connects to a ring around the mouth. The brain connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves. There is an oil-filled swim bladder in the middle. The hemacoel cavity, an open circulatory system, has red blood containing haemoglobin. It hosts both male and female gonads. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Stats Nutritional Worth: (8 x 7 =) 56NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 27NP / 45NP Physical Stats: Speed = 0.6, Stamina = 1, Agility = 1, Stability = 1, Defence = 0.5 (cartilage over nerve cords and brain), Strength = 2, Support = 1.5, Inflexibility = 1, UV Resistance = 1 Weak, Filtration = 1. Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (Freshwater), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (microbes), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1 (physical barrier), Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Perception: Can detect electrical signals and chemicals up to ten meters away. Directional light sensing. Locomotion Type: Anguilliform. Some Buoyancy Control (Must Keep Swimming To Maintain Depth). Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism Castes/Phases: None. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Tapering body with blue pigmentation (3NP, +Weak Resistance) with with long dorsal fin (2NP, +1 Stability, -0.2 Speed) and triangular pectoral ray-fins (5NP, +1 Agility, -0.2 Speed). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin), line of electroreceptors on flank (2NP, +1 Electroreception). A mouth (+1 Filtration) and two forward facing cup eyes (4NP, +Directional Light Sensing) are on the face, as well as chemoreceptors (1NP, +1 Chemoreception) Internal Features: Three gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support) and cartilage vertebrae (6NP, +1 Support, +1 Strength, +1 Inflexibility, +0.5 Defence). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Oil-filled swim bladder (4NP, +Some Buoyancy Control) in middle. Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has red blood containing hemoglobin. Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Icthyotelus sorberus Info Status: LC Temporal Range: R.150 - Present (Nocturnis Stage of the Oliverian) Habitat: Tropical Rainforest, Savannah, Subtropical Desert, Chaparral, Temperate Forest, Taiga Distribution: Freshwater in Olympia Niche: Pelagic Filter-Feeder Lifespan: 1 - 2 years Size: 7cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (8 x 7 =) 56NP Predecessor: Icthyotelus olympiusensis Classification: Charitomenchelusinae (sf), Charitomenchelusidae (f), Eoicthyes (so), Chordata (sc), Bilateria (p) Perception: Blurry vision with no depth perception on either side, can use electroreception and chemoreception up to ten metres away. Latest Mutations: Closed Circulatory System - 3, Herbivorous Bacteria - 4, Add teeth like iguana - 3, Carnivorous bacteria - 6 Info: This species can exhibit strange feeding behaviour. Although normally they are found to be gracefully filtering the rivers and lakes of Olympia, they also can digest meat. With no other method to ingest meat, they are forced to drastic measures. Like Earth hagfish, if they come across a corpse, they can absorb the nutrients of it through the skin and gills, without having to use their mouths. However, because they cannot bury into the carcass and there are no large carcasses around very often, this method is used sparingly. They also can digest plants but have no real method of ingesting it. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: It has a tapering body with blue pigmentation and a paddle-like caudal fin fused with the long dorsal fin. It also has triangular pectoral ray-fins. The thin skin layer over the body has a line line of electroreceptors along the flank. Mechanisms in the skin and gills can transfer nutrients directly into the body. A mouth and two forward facing cup eyes are on the face, which is also dotted with chemoreceptors. Internal Features: There are three gill slits each side of the head. The muscles on each side are attached between the body wall and cartilage vertebrae. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with carnivorous digestive juices followed by intestines with herbivorous microfauna, leading to the anus. The brain encased in the head connects to a ring around the mouth. The brain connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves. There is an oil-filled swim bladder in the middle. The hemacoel cavity, an open circulatory system, has red blood containing haemoglobin. It hosts both male and female gonads. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: BlackInk Stats Nutritional Worth: (8.3 x 7 =) 58NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 26NP / 46NP Physical Stats: Speed = 0.6, Stamina = 1, Agility = 1, Stability = 1, Defence = 0.5 (cartilage over nerve cords and brain), Strength = 2, Support = 1.5, Inflexibility = 1, UV Resistance = 1 Weak, Filtration = 1. Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (Freshwater), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2.5 (plants), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1 (physical barrier), Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Nutrient Absorbent. Perception: Can detect electrical signals and chemicals up to ten meters away. Directional light sensing. Locomotion Type: Anguilliform. Some Buoyancy Control (Must Keep Swimming To Maintain Depth). Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism Castes/Phases: None. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Tapering body with blue pigmentation (3NP, +Weak Resistance) with with long dorsal fin (2NP, +1 Stability, -0.2 Speed) and triangular pectoral ray-fins (5NP, +1 Agility, -0.2 Speed). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin), line of electroreceptors on flank (2NP, +1 Electroreception). A mouth (+1 Filtration) and two forward facing cup eyes (4NP, +Directional Light Sensing) are on the face, as well as chemoreceptors (1NP, +1 Chemoreception) Internal Features: It has nutrient-uptaking cells (3NP, +0.5 Digestion, +Nutrient Absorbent) on the outside. Three gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support) and cartilage vertebrae (6NP, +1 Support, +1 Strength, +1 Inflexibility, +0.5 Defence). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines containing herbivorous microfauna (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Oil-filled swim bladder (4NP, +Some Buoyancy Control) in middle. Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has red blood containing hemoglobin. Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus